The Commons Bureau (BZPRPG)
Goals of Faction "From this day forward, I dedicate myself to seeking truth; not for the sake of myself, but for the sake of my city and its people..."~From the vow taken before entering the Sectret Sector. It is a sub-faction of the Coalition of Charity. When it was formed, the Commons Bureau was essentially like any other charity organization, seeking to feed the hungry, house the homeless, educate the illiterate, etc. The main difference, at least at first, was that the Bureau used its members' political skill to convince the government that they should receive a small part of the funds from city taxes, as well as private donations (think of the American Red Cross, only independent of the government). (It is possible that Zyrule allowed this only because he thought the city would turn against the organization and it would fail.) As it expanded and grew in influence, the CB also took on jobs like supporting and carrying out eco-friendly agriculture. indentReal change, however, did not happen until the establishment of the Secret Sector. Formed in response to the Bureau's loss in funding, its objective is to find out the true doings of Zyrul and The Academy, but it has expanded over the years to include a small battle corps and navy, as well as researching organizations that may threaten Metru-Nui Recently, they have begun to aid the Kin, though they are still pretty distant from the rest of the Coalition of Charity. But with the fall of the Kin, the President of the Commons Bureau, Ranok, has decided that perhaps the Bureau needs to take a little more active stance. Departments The Commons Bureau is divided into several departments, each harnessing the particular skills of its members. They are as follows: Department of Charity Approximate Membership:5,600 The Department of Charity is the oldest department in the Bureau, and still the largest. It consists of doctors that work in Bureau-owned hospitals, as well as volunteers and members in poorhouses and soup kitchens. DoC members are expected to be able to interact with the people they are helping, as well as have a minimal knowledge of cooking and first aid. (Classes are available for those who don't.) Department of Agriculture Approximate Membership:4,900 This department was formed largely to prop up the Department of Charity. Its initial responsibilities included growing, managing, and transporting the copious amounts of food used by the Bureau's other departments. However, recently it has begun to encourage local, organic agriculture, trying to turn vacant lots and roofs into successful. Its focus now is to show Metru Nui's residents that with a little work they can grow their own food, or buy it in their neighborhood, where it stays. Department of Architecture and Development Approximate Membership: 3,200 Along with the departments of Charity and Agriculture, the Department of Architecture and Development form ths "open" section of the Commons Bureau: the departments that separate themselves from the doings of the Secret Sector. The DAD is responsible for planning and constructing the buildings the Bureau uses, as well as maintaining the facilities of these buildings and assisting with reconstruction after natural disasters. Most of the department is currently engaged in Ta-Matru, repairing the damage that was a result of the Ta-Metru rebellion. Department of Communications and Public Relations Approximate Membership:700 This department is responsible for managing the Commons Bureau's budget, keeping a directory of members, recruiting new members, and keeping the public informed about the goals of the CB. Its less known role is to organize the vast amount of information gleaned by the Department of Intelligence. Members of the DCPR include secretaries and workers in the Bureau's offices, as well as event organizers, politicians, and public speakers. Department of Civil Aid and Military Operations Approximate Membership: 75 The DCAMO, sometimes called CAMO for short, started out as a small aid force. Though it still does help local firefighter and police forces, it now does much more undercover as the Bureau's military, carrying out raids against threatening organizations, as well as breaking into jails. This department is further divided into four groups of about 15-20 matoran each, the heavily Ga-matoran navy, which crews the submersible Hahli; the largely Le-matoran Windsingers, who act as messengers and long-range specialists; the Nightwalkers, a group composed of mostly Onu- and Ko-matoran, that specializes in sabotage, infiltration, and sneak attacks; and the Rock Scorpions, a varied group which deals with more open battles. Most non-naval members where disguises and use guerrilla tactics, due to their small numbers. Department of Science and Technology Approximate Membership:50 This tiny department is mostly responsible for creatomg tje tecjmp;pgoes ised bu the Department of Civil Aid and Military Operations, although it does conduct research for the Department of Agriculture. A highly secretive department, it consists of scientist and their lab assistants. Department of Intelligence Approximate Membership: 900 The largest department in the Secret Sector survives mainly because it remains hidden in plain sight. Its agents are from all Metru's and all walks of life. Information is collected delicately, by eavesdropping on the odd conversation, listening at the occasional keyhole, and rifling through documents when given the chance. The anonymity of agents is carefully preserved, and they are sometimes concealed within the Bureau's other departments. All DI members are taught to mental techniques to at least partially block or fool seletus or other forms of mind reading. Only the best can block completely, but simple foolery works the best in the Department of Intelligence, while mental shields are more often taught in the Department of Civil Aid and Military Operations. The Secret Sector, true to its name, keeps knowledge of its existence away from the Open Sector of the CB, except for department heads. Ranking System The Commons Bureau's ranking system is highly irregular and varies across departments. The Departments of Agriculture, Architecture and Development, and Charity have a similar ranking system. *Department Head *Metru Head *Crew Chief *Regular Member *Volunteer The Department of Communications and public relations has a similar ranking system, with secretaries replacing regular members and Office Administrators replacing crew chiefs. The ranks themselves are pretty self explanatory. Department heads organize operations as a whole, Metru heads deal with situations in a Metru, and crew chiefs manage a group of ten to fifteen regular members and volunteers. Before we go any further, it is necessary to explain the difference between a volunteer, a regular member, and full member. A volunteer is a worker who is associated with the Commons Bureau, but is not obligated to work any certain number of time. Volunteers may assist with the Bureau's work whenever they can, and are not tied to any department. A regular member is what the bulk of the Commons Bureau consists of. Regular members are required to work a certain amount of hours per week. They are also required to register with a certain department, though they may change later; and in return receive a small amount of payment and additional benefits such as health insurance. A full member is position taken only by higher ranking member. (Some crew chiefs are full members, but this is not required, while anyone who has attained the rank of Metru Chief of higher must become a full member.) Full members have the advantage of a higher position, but they are expected to completely dedicate themselves to the Bureau's cause. Their offices become their homes; they sleep on simple pallets provided by the Department of Charity, and eat meals provided by the Department of Agriculture. These conditions make sure that the responsibility of rising to a higher rank in the Commons Bureau far outweighs the privilege. Due to its tiny size, the Department of Science and Technology has only two ranks, working scientist and Lab Assistant. Since Department of Intelligence members report directly to the Department of Communications and Public Relations, there is little need for any rank besides Agent. There is an individual, however, a Master Spy, who is trusted with the most difficult missions. The identity of this individual is kept concealed from from all but the the Bureau President and two Spymasters, which occupy a position similar to Department Head. The Department of Civil Aid and Military Operations has a fairly militaristic organization. *Department Head *Department Lieutenant (also a division leader) *Division Lieutenant (also a squad leader) *Squad Leader *Member A squad consists of four members and one squad leader. All non-navel departments have four squads, but the Navy has a different system of ranking due to its nature. *Captain *1st mate *2nd mate *Navigator *Crew(Steersperson, computer operator, gunner, etc.) Government The Commons Bureau is what could best be described as a Socialist democracy. Though its company nature calls for an elimination of individual ownership, the Bureau usually elects its highest members. The Bureau President is the highest individual in the Bureau and is always elected through a popular vote. The Bureau's founding documents, however, severely limit his or her power and makes sure that an election for this position is always held. The Bureau President has the power to veto a measure passed by the Bureau Council, unless it is overrided by a vote of five or more. The Bureau Council is made up of the department heads, which are usually elected by their respective departments, although they may be appointed by the Bureau President in a time of crisis. (The Department of Intelligence has only one seat on the council.) The Bureau Council has the powere to pass, block of call a vote on a measure put forth buy one of the or the Bureau President. Though the may do this by their own judgement, they often consult their respective department members. Smaller ranks, like Metru-Chiefs and Crew chiefs are usually appointed, especially in the DCAMO. However, if they have legitimate complaint, members can petition to remove them. History The Commons Bureau was founded approximately seventy years ago by several like-minded matoran. At the time of its founding, the CB consisted of only two departments, Charity and Communications. The Bureau's first president was Ashar, a former Ko-matoran philosopher, while the head of the Deparment of Communications was a young Le-matoran named Ranok. Ashar quickly realized that the Department of Charity needed support, which sparked the creation of the Department of Agriculture and the Department of Agriculture and Developement. When Ashar retired after 24 years of service, a Ga-matoran named Tekari was elected the Bureau's next president. Tekari is responsible for creating the Department of Civil Aid, but she is better known for organizing the entire Bureau in response to the Ga-metru hurricane. Tragically, she did not live to see her efforts appreciated because she was killed while trying to evacuated those trapped in their homes. Ranok became Preside of the Commons Bureau in the height of its popularity. Thanks to Tekari's work, the Bureau had been much more appreciated in the aftermath of the Ga-metru hurricane; more so than the Academy, which also managed to kill most of its water toa in the process of trying to stop the storm. It looked like his job would be easy. At first, that is exactly what it was. For a few years, the Commons Bureau saw a huge upturn in members and donations. And then something strange happened. Ranok began to notice something alarming: The Commons Bureau was receiving less and less funds from the government, with no explanation except "times aren't what they used to be". This was especially weak; Metru-Nui was doing better than ever. Of course, back then, this wasn't much of a problem. The Bureau had plenty of private support, and it could probably survive, even if it lost all public money. But still...it made Ranok, and several other members of The Bureau, begin to have suspicions. The Commons Bureau was now a powerful organization, with a great deal of support. Could it be that someone, or something, saw The Bureau as a too powerful, as a threat to its dominance? And there was only one organization in Metru-Nui with more influence than The Commons Bureau-The Academy. Curious, Ranok placed an unknown mole in the city financial managment. The information he was able to obtain confirmed his suspicions. The money taken from The Commons Bureau was being diverted straight into the Academy. However, Ranok could not exactly go public with this information, as he would probably be (quiet correctly) accused of spying. Determined to get to the bottom of the situation, he placed several other moles in the city management. This was the beginning of the Department of Intelligence, and through the years it grew into a massive information network spanning all of Metru Nui. Then, soon after the supposed death of Zyrul, thing went from bad to worse. The Bureau was beginning to lose private funds as well. Matoran who had once been seen as unlucky souls who needed help were now thought of as scum who didn't deserve it. Alarmed, Ranok encreased the number of spies, but it was no use; no matoran could pass the imposing walls of the Academy. Ranok considered contacting the Kin, but if any association between The Commons Bureau and the group of rebels was found, it would mean the immediate death of the organization he worked so hard to create. No, The Commons Bureau needed an agent in the heart of operations, they needed a toa in The Academy. The matoran of The Commons Bureau had never exactly held toa in high regard, however, and he doubted any of them would willingly taken on the assignment. Ranok was willing to go himself, but Yuki volunteered instead. But Yuki's mission also proved fruitless. The Academy elites had discovered that she was a spy, though they didn't know who she was spying for. They decided to keep her from any important information, while trying to learn more about her. Yuki, sensing the uselessness of her work, left to search for the Elementa. While in Ko-metru, she met Saeras, the leader of the Kin, and became a tentative member. This marked a change in focus for the Secret Sector. Though they still collect information. They are now also trying to find allies that share their goals. With the Kins fall, many members eyes are turned toward a different solution. By information and other methods, they want to start a revolution. Joining If you wish to join the Commons Bureau, you may either create a new character or use one already in the game. There is only one major requirement, and that is that your character must be a matoran. The Bureau does background check and will if you are a crazy shapeshifter from another dimension something else in disguise. Keep in mind, however, that unless your character is already a member of the CoC they will have to start in the Open Sector. When creating a new character you must PM me your profile so that I can approve it. Please indicate your rank within the Bureau. Member List President: Ranok Department of Charity Department Head:OPEN Metru Heads: CLOSED; available only through appointment Crew Chiefs: Unlimited number open as of now Regular Members: Unlimited number open as of now Volunteers: Unlimited number open as of now Department of Agriculture Department Head:OPEN Metru Heads: CLOSED; available only through appointment Crew Chiefs: Unlimited number open as of now Regular Members: Unlimited number open as of now Volunteers: Unlimited number open as of now Department of Architecture and Development Department Head: Tashii Metru Heads: CLOSED; available only through appointment Crew Chiefs: Unlimited number open as of now Regular Members: Unlimited number open as of now Volunteers: Unlimited number open as of now Department of Communications and Public Relations Department Head:OPEN Metru Heads: *Ga-Metru:Keisha *Other Metru:CLOSED; available only through appointment Head Secretaries: 13 open spots as of now Secretaries: Unlimited number open as of now Other Members(organizers, lawyers, etc.): Unlimited number open as of now Volunteers: Unlimited number open as of now Department of Science and Technology Department Head: Curie Scientists: *Bazra:Po-matoran, Forensic Scientist, female* *Arkady:Po-matoran, Computer Scientist, male, Bazra's twin brother* *Others: Unlimited number open as of now Lab Assistants: Unlimited number open as of now Department of Intelligence Spymasters: *Talli *Terek Master Spy: CLOSED; available only through appointment Agents: *Fentar *Nachi *Others: Unlimited number open as of now Department of Civil Aid and Military Operations Department Head: Ororan Department Lieutenant: Lucira Nightwalkers: *Division Leader: Yeshua, Onu-Matoran* *Division Lieutenant: CLOSED; available only through appointment *Squad Leaders:2 open spots as of now *Squad Members:12 open spots as of now Windsingers *Division Leader: Alec, Le-matoran, treespeeker* *Division Lieutenant: CLOSED; available only through appointment *Squad Leaders:2 open spots as of now *Squad Members:12 open spots as of now Rockscorpions *Division Leader: Lucira *Division Lieutenant: CLOSED; available only through appointment *Squad Leaders:2 open spots as of now *Squad Members:12 open spots as of now Navy *Captain: Tsaru *1st Mate: CLOSED; available only through appointment *2nd Mate:OPEN *Navigator:OPEN *Crew: **Natsu, Ga-matoran, Steerswoman† **Others:11 open spots as of now †these matoran, besides the mentioned information, are open to be RPed Category: Factions (BZPRPG)